


『Une Partie de Tes Actions』

by Melanocetidae



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:46:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26990860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melanocetidae/pseuds/Melanocetidae
Summary: Fin alternative de l’épisode de TOS « A Piece Of The Action »
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Kudos: 3





	『Une Partie de Tes Actions』

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fanfiction date d’avril 2020, je l’ai déjà posté sur plusieurs sites sous un autre pseudo :)
> 
> C’est également mon premier lemon sur ce ship, soyez indulgents haha
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Ah... La téléportation. Assez étrange comme sensation, mais on s'y fait. Comme si chaque molécule de votre corps s'évaporait pour se reconstruire ailleurs, on se sent tout léger.

Le capitaine James T. Kirk arriva en salle de téléportation en compagnie du docteur McCoy et de son premier officier Spock. Ils n'allaient pas aller à la passerelle dans cette tenue, même si il fallait avouer, elles leurs allaient bien.  
Bones partit à l'infirmerie reprendre ses activités, tandis que Kirk et Spock marchaient en direction de leurs quartiers, s'échangeant des regards égrillards lorsque personne n'était en capacité de les voir. Ils s'aimaient et pouvaient assumer leur relation à bord de l'Enterprise, là n'était pas le problème. Mais il était simplement plus prudent de ne pas mêler vie privée et travail, même si pour un capitaine ces deux choses coïncidaient souvent. Certaines rumeurs couraient sur la passerelle à cause de la relation ambiguë qu'il entretenait avec son premier officier. Seul Bones était au courant, il s'en était rendu compte et au fur et à mesure des visites médicales, et avait bien du commencer à poser des questions...

Spock entra dans ses quartiers et laissa Kirk bredouille. Le châtain fit de même, puis à peine la porte ouverte, il repartit en direction de là où se trouvait Spock. Ils ne portaient pas de costume tout les jours alors autant en profiter ! Kirk passa la porte sans demander, et se trouva face à son amant. Celui-ci n'avait enlever que son chapeau qui décoiffait à peine sa frange parfaite. Le capitaine esquissa un de ses sourires toujours aussi sexy et s'approcha de Spock comme si il allait en faire son repas. Il chercha un moyen de lancer la discussion et enchaîna avec un:

« -Inconfortable n'est-ce pas ?

-Il est vrai que ce type de tissu est plus rêche que nos unifor-

-Vous êtes élégant. Dommage que ces vêtements ne soient plus d'actualité, car il vous vont très bien.

-Merci capitaine. Répondit le vulcain en haussant un sourcil. »

Kirk posa ses mains sur le torse de Spock, commença à sortir sa cravate rouge avant de la tirer pour rapprocher leurs visages. Le vulcain prit soin d'enlever le chapeau de son capitaine et de le poser sur son bureau. Puis Kirk le remercia en l'embrassant hâtivement. Spock répondit à ce baiser et à ses avances de façon vulcaine et chastement, il prit la main posée sur sa cravate.

« -Dois-je en conclure que ce costume vous plaît capitaine ?

-Oui, en quelques sorte, mais si il n'est pas là, ça me plaît tout aussi bien. »

Le vulcain comprit bien l'allusion de son capitaine et jeta un coup d'œil à la porte pour s'assurer qu'elle était bien fermée. La dernière fois, c'était lui qui était passé au dessus, alors il savait une chose: ses petites fesses d'alien allaient prendre cher.

Jim était impatient. Impatient de sentir ses parois vulcaines autour de lui... c'était une sensation majestueuse et bien différente que celle des orifices humains. Il dénoua lascivement la cravate de Spock et enleva sa veste bleue, suivie de près par la veste brune et les boutons du col de la chemise de ce dernier.

«- Votre chemise sent le parfum. declara Kirk

-Je trouve aussi. Néanmoins ce n'est pas la mienn-

-Spock... C'était un compliment.»

Spock se tut, troublé. Le châtain reprit la bouche de son amant, qui avait désormais l'habitude de se laisser faire. Les baisers sur la bouche ne faisaient pas partie de la culture vulcaine, mais ce n'était pas désagréable, alors Spock s'y laissait aller. Chaque parcels de leur langue qui se touchaient était une vague de plaisir. Kirk descendit par de rapides baisers jusqu'au cou, puis remonta aux oreilles érogènes du vulcain, plongeant sa main dans ses cheveux et défaisant sa frange noire bleutée. Ils se dirigèrent dans le lit de Spock, et à vrai dire, ils ne l'avaient jamais fait dans ses quartiers. Puis les boutons de leurs chemises partirent à la vitesse de la logique de la situation. On avait toujours apprit à Spock que le sexe entre hommes était illogique, inutile, car infécond. Cela n'avait rien de vulcain, mais la moitié humaine de Spock trouvait Kirk si désirable, si appétissant. Il n'avait jamais ressenti ce genre de choses en dehors du Pon Farr.  
Entre quelques caresses frivoles, le capitaine plaqua son officier sur le lit, puis sculpta son torse de ses doigts. Spock paraissait calme, mais sa respiration commença à le trahir. Kirk ouvrit la braguette du pantalon de son vilain dandy, puis l'enleva complètement dans la même fournée que son caleçon, ses chaussures et ses chaussettes. Spock était nu. La respiration du châtain sur son sexe fit tourner ses pommettes au vert. Il sentit la chaleur de son capitaine au plus près de son intimité, l'humidité l'engouffrant, la douceur de sa langue se baladant sur son sexe d'alien. C'était plus qu'excitant. Spock partit à la recherche d'air dans ses poumons instables et n'en tira qu'un grognement. Les mains exploraient, se glissèrent dans les cheveux, caressèrent des épaules, des omoplates... Appart son premier officier, Kirk ne couchait jamais avec des hommes. La texture du corps de Spock n'avait rien à voir avec celle d'une jolie humaine, mais ce n'était pas repoussant.  
Le châtain plaça ses doigts à l'entrée de l'orifice de son partenaire. Spock se détendit, et grâce à la lubrification naturelle du sexe vulcain Kirk y enfonça un doigt docilement, puis deux. Alors il commença à les bouger, à les relevés jusqu'à toucher son point sensible, et à y insister. Spock haletait, essayant tant bien que mal de rester stoïque. Kirk l'embrassa.

« -Vous savez, vous avez le droit de faire du bruit. Dit le châtain souriant 

Spock ne répondit pas, cherchant à détourner le regard. Puis Kirk se glissa à son cou.

-Où est votre moitié humaine Spock ?... Lâchez vous, il n'y a que moi pour vous voir. Chuchotât-il. »

Spock hésita un instant, puis embrassa fougueusement son capitaine en guise de réponse. Ses jambes tremblaient à la simple présence des doigts de Kirk.

« -Vous êtes prêt ? Je peux la mettre ?...

-Oui, allez-y. »

Kirk sortit ses doigts, se redressa et enleva le reste de ses vêtements face à Spock. Puis ils se rapprochèrent, s'installèrent en missionnaire, les jambes de Spock sur les épaules de Kirk. Le châtain lança un regard satisfait à son premier officier, avant de commencer à s'enfoncer tout doucement pour ne pas le blesser.

« -Je ne vais pas fondre Jim, vous pouvez y aller. Assura Spock. »

Kirk avait été appelé par son prénom, et par son Spock. Ça lui faisait de l'effet.

-Vous n'allez peut-être pas fondre, mais vous allez brûler. Répondit Kirk.

-Est-ce de la provocation ?

-Assurément. »

Au même moment, Kirk s'immisça complément dans son premier officier; c'était sirupeux, chaud, agréablement étroit. Spock échappa un gémissement capon, puis regarda Kirk dans les yeux, le regard suppliant. Alors le capitaine donna un premier long coup de rein, comme pour savourer, se perdre dans la luxure. Il récidiva, mais plus vite, plus fort. Les respirations du vulcain devinrent des gémissements, de plus en plus bruyants. Spock positionna ses doigts sur le visage de Kirk et entreprît une fusion mentale.

« -Votre esprit dans mon esprit, mon esprit dans le vôtre. »

Ils n'avaient jamais mélangé le sexe et la fusion mentale. Spock perçu toutes les sensations que ressentait Kirk, et vice-versa. C'était intensément intime, charnel. Le rythme des coups de reins se faisait maintenant au rythme des battements de son cœur; rapide. Spock, gardant sa main droite sur le visage de Kirk, rapprocha leur visage avec l'autre, puis relia leur lèvres. C'était à peine si ils se sentaient respirer. Spock allait venir d'une seconde à l'autre, son corps était trop sensibles, les pensées et les vas-et-viens de Kirk trop stimulants. Une énergie, une délicieuse électrocution traversa son corps, commençant par ses pieds, pour faire trembler ses jambes, foudroyées son bassin et comme faire exploser son ventre. Il jouit dans un cri.

« - Si les murs pouvaient parler je crois que je serais obligé d'acheter leur silence. Déclara Kirk. »

Le capitaine vint peu après, éjaculant sur le ventre du vulcain.

Ils reprirent leur souffle allongés sur le lit, nu, face à face, se caressant et profitant de cet instant de tendresse.

« -Je peux vous tutoyer ? Demanda Kirk, perdu dans les yeux marrons de son vulcain.

-Ce n'est pas professionnel.

-Nous ne sommes ni en mission ni sur la passerelle; ce n'est plus du cadre professionnel.

-Pourtant, vous vouvoyer aussi le docteur McCoy hors cadre professionnel.

-C'est vrai. Mais la différence, c'est que vous, je vous aime.

Spock haussa un sourcil, secrètement satisfait.

-Et bien... Vous pouvez me tutoyer.

-Je t'aime. Répondit niaisement Kirk. 

-Si vous permettez, je risque de mettre un peu de temps à m'adapter. 

-Je comprends Spock, je comprends... »

Scotty arriva en vitesse à la porte des quartiers de Spock, elle s'ouvrît automatiquement le laissant voir leurs jambes par le bureau. Gêné il enchaîna vite avec son accent écossais:

« -Ça fait 20 minutes qu'on vous attend... sur-... sur la passerelle. »

Le pauvre Scotty parti en courant. Et à travers les murs on pouvait entendre. 

« -Bones... Le-le... Le capitaine avec... Spo-...

-Tu vois c'est ce que je t'avais dis. Ricana McCoy »

~~~FIN~~~


End file.
